scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
Equipment * Angel Soul (Blade) ** Incredibly powerful swords that is believed to be cursed, all previous owners died to the sword ** Has more cutting power than even energy blades ** Can unless energy from the sword to send energy blasts * Mask of the Reaper ** Mask given to given to Elder council members, used to give them their new identity * Finger Cannon ** Powerful single shot beam cannon, replaces right index finger ** Surgically implanted at age 7 as part of ritual to be member of Brotherhood Worthless Children History * Early life 0-7 Silver was sold to Brotherhood at birth where he was put into a family with Red, Drake, Jordan, and Scarlet. Silver picked up skills much faster than his peers and was praised by Mother has having potential to be a phenomenon for the Brotherhood. Seeing Drake get groomed early by Elgort while he was left to do basic training infuriated him. Silver began sneaking out at night to find more power. One day found an abandoned library there he found scrolls that taught him about "The Angel's Path". Angel's Path taught about sacred skills, artifacts and locations that were used by the angel's themselves. Learned that all there was needed to know about Angel's and was convinced because of his natural skills and silver hair that he too was destined to be an angel. Spent rest of time at Crib training in "The Angel's Path". Refused to be mentored by a Worthless Child claiming that none were worthy of training him. Seeing Drake become a full member of the Brotherhood lit a spark in Silver to no fall behind. Days later challenged Worthless Children to a duel and murdered all 3 of them, Silver completed his ritual to be a Worthless Child. * Brotherhood of Worthless Children 7-20 Silver was disgusted by idea of being inferior to others and swore that he would join the Elder Council so he would not be looked down on. Spent his time in the Brotherhood taking assignments that involved killing the worst criminals, claimed he was cleansing the world of scum. Kept a friendship with his family as he found them so weak that they would never threats to him of his goals. Silver was especially fond of Scarlet because her kind heart in was unaffected even living as a Worthless Child. Believed she was pure of heart and that she was following the path of a disciple. At Age 20 was sent to Massacre a Refugee Camp, the goal was to test the Silver and see if he was truly devoted to the Brotherhood. Silver believed that such an easy assignment was a trap, brought Red along to use him as a sacrifice if his instincts were right. During the massacre Silver saw Red's hesitation but also saw his skill, believed Red had great potential like himself. After completing the task Silver searched the camp and found hints of the location of Angel Soul. Silver went to on a journey to find Angel Soul believing he had enough information to find the blade. * Ascension 21-31 Silver traveled to an isolated planet known there he found a temple there was a skeleton with Angel Sword driven through its chest. Silver was able to harness its full potential in just 2 short years. Silver returned to Unity Station to challenge Drake to a duel to cement his spot as the most powerful Worthless Child. Silver was able to overcome Drake and claim victory but only after a long struggle. Silver was impressed that Drake was able to hold his own for so long to the Angel Soul that he decided that ending Drake's story here would be a shame. Silver left Drake to wallow in his defeat and told Drake that he should not waste this second chance. Silver developed a following as many believed him to be the next great leader of the Brotherhood. Silver allowed them to treat him as their leader as he continued on his path now to sit on the council. Learned from his followers of the Drake's plan to assassinate the Chairman of Unity Station. Silver ordered his followers to help Drake and to sabotage the plan. Believed that if Drake was to accomplish this he would need to make sacrifices and struggle, not hide behind a sniper. Orchestrated the assassination to lead to also have the death of Titus and Elgort, claiming that these men held back Red and Drake from growing. * Elder Council 31-39 After the Death of Plych it lead to a chain reaction of to masses of Brotherhood members leaving either from disgust of senseless killing or fear of being associated with Drake. Silver was tasked with killing Red and Jordan to send a message that other deserters would suffer the same. Used Drake to lure Jordan into an ambush and used Scarlet to lure Red. Set up two crucifixes in the town plaza of District 94 one for Red and one for Jordan. Stripped Jordan of all her clothes, taunting her for reliance on others and faith in Red. Once Red and Sunny appeared Silver revealed his hidden followers, ordered them to kill Red. The real reason was to stall Red so that Silver can sexually assault Jordan, the purpose was to motivate Red even more to killing Silver. Silver wanted to see if he was right and Red truly contained the potential he believed he saw 11 years ago knowing this would be his last chance. After attacking Jordan immediately commanded his followers to stand down as he begun his duel with Red. Easily defeating Red left Silver with rage as he felt betrayed by Rd for not showing the potential he originally saw. Laying waste on Red and scolding him for being a disappointment because of his torture of Red he was unable to detect Scarlet break free and protect Red from the killing blow from Silver. Silver decided that Scarlet truly was pure of heart and proclaimed that he would send her to paradise that she deserves, immediately killing Scarlet. Was injured by Sunny's cannon which was followed by Red landing a full blast from his Wrist Rocket. Silver's followers intervened and took away Silver to save his life. Hours later still injured Silver called fro Drake to disgust their deal, Silver was original going to help Drake but desperate to salvage a success betrayed Drake and handed him over to the Elder council. Still hesitant to make Silver a councilmen, the Elder council decided to delay his promotion. Furious Silver immediately beheaded two councilmen and proclaimed his right would not be denied. Silver finally becoming a member of the Elder Council aimed to be a true angel took up the identity of Xathanael. Over the years Silver continued driving the Brotherhood to be less tolerant about the weak. This dwindled numbers but each assassin proved to be worth hundreds more than the previous era. The brotherhood also began to worry less about assassinations to gain prestige or money, and devote time to assassinations that would spread their influence. Started a faction in the Brotherhood called The Following of Xathanael, it consisted of members who would devote their life to serving Silver and his goals. Within The Following disciples were appointed who possessed skills worthy of being in Silver's inner circle.Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Human Category:Following of Xathanael